


Gays of Olympus

by everyonehasbeatenmetotheusername



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Help, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyonehasbeatenmetotheusername/pseuds/everyonehasbeatenmetotheusername
Summary: Kassandra is having a tough time balancing the needs of all the kids in her care at her LGBT center. When she needs help, she decides to pray to the greek gods (as you do). Hestia, to be specific. Of course, this catches the attention of the other gods, as mortals haven't prayed to them in a long time. Hijinks ensue as the other gods decide to join Hestia to help out the children at Kassandra's center.





	1. Chapter 1

Kassandra was at the end of her rope. She loved her job, really, and wouldn't give it up for anything in the world. But it was just so...difficult! No matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't be there for her adopted family all the time. It just wasn't possible. She sighed as she made sure everyone was in their beds. She had been running the small LGBT center for almost three years now, and she could really use an extra hand. Or twenty. Even some divine intervention would be greatly appreciated around now.

That thought gave Kassandra what might have been her stupidest idea yet, which was quite the accomplishment, considering her track record as a teen. But this idea blew all of those out of the water, including giving creepy John Wardell a chance. But this...this could either end up amazingly, horribly, or just make her look like an idiot. She had long since given up on the Christian god due to...circumstances (thanks mom), but, she thought as she spied an old book on Greek mythology in the living room, maybe some more...ancient gods would be willing to help out.

~~~

Hestia was tending to the hearth of Mt. Olympus as usual, when she heard something odd coming from Earth. It sounded as though someone was...praying? To her? Mortals hadn't prayed to them in many decades, and the first to be prayed to was her? It was odd, to say the least. As she listened further, her interest was only piqued further.

"...please. goddess of the hearth and family, I ask for, well, help? I guess? I ask, or, well, pray for protection and support for my family. Not my biological one, but those in my care. I just...need them to be safe and well looked after, and I can't do it all on my own. It's not physically possible. They need to be protected. However possible. So, if there's anything you can do, please. Anything would be nice, really. Thank you."

A prayer for family, protection for that family especially, wasn't exactly unheard of, or even odd. But this woman seemed to be asking for a different type of protection for a different type of family. This was interesting. She had to tell the others.

~~~

"A mortal was _praying_ to us?" Zeus questioned, breaking the silence that hung around the other Olympians after Hestia told her story. _  
_

 

"Well, praying to me, to be exact, but that is the general gist of it, yes."

 

"And this woman was asking for help? Protection?"

 

"For her family, yes."

 

"What do you plan to do?"

 

"I am planning to go fulfill her request, of course."

 

"Go _to_ her? As in, leave Olympus?"

 

"That was the plan, yes." This last reply resulted in an uproar from the others in attendance.

 

"Why is it her--"

 

"Why not I?!"

 

"Leaving?!?"

 

"--so lucky..."

 

" **ENOUGH**!" Zeus exclaimed, ending the shouting match, "Hestia will be going, but--" he said, cutting off the beginnings of another argument, "I think it would be fair for the rest of us to accompany her on her mission."

 

Hestia said nothing, but had an inescapable, overwhelming feeling of dread consume her.


	2. Chapter 2

Another day, another set of problems to deal with. The center was in need of everything from funds to general emotional support. Kassandra sighed as she sat down at her desk. What was she thinking last night? Why did she think praying to ancient Greek gods would do...anything?

And that's when everything happened.

~~~

A storm had been roaring outside when lightning struck, and a man with a...frankly impressively sculpted beard materialized in Kassandra's office. He was also wearing...a cape? Kassandra was very confused and half convinced she was hallucinating at this point.

"I am Zeus, god of lightning and thunder." Yep. Definitely hallucinating.

"Right. Yeah. Ok, sure."

"We have head your prayer and decided to provide you with assistance."

"I...thanks? I guess?" Around this time Kassandra noticed the rest of the people? Gods? Behind the guy who said he was Zeus. And probably was. Why not, at this point.

A lady in a flannel shirt and jeans then came to the front of the crowd.

"I would like to apologize on behalf of my fellow Olympians. We did not mean to frighten you. I am Hestia. It is nice to meet you."

"Hestia, goddess of the hearth and family. Right. Sure, ok, why not? Why am I even surprised anymore? I'm not. I think," Kassandra rambled on, trying not to pass out.

"As Zeus said, we have heard your prayers," Hestia continued, "and we will help you in your quest to care and provide for those residing in this place."

"Wow. Ok. Thanks? I'm still kinda processing this, sorry." The door opened.

"Hey Kassandra? What's going on? I thought I heard -- what the fuck," Selena, a young girl from the center, said as she saw the somewhat unreasonable amount of lavishly dressed people in the small office.

"Hello mortal, it's a pleasure to meet you," Aphrodite said, either deliberately ignoring or not aware of the awkward tension that filled the room.

"Mortal?" Selena exclaimed, "Who the fuck are you?! Why are you here?! How did you get here?! What the hell is going on?!"

"Why, I'm the goddess Aphrodite, of course."

"...Right. Yeah. Sure, whatever."

"Come child, I'll prove to you what I am," Aphrodite said, pushing a very confused Selena out of the room. Kassandra was filled with an intense feeling of dread, but even she wasn't stupid enough to confront a goddess.


End file.
